My Only Number One Fan
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy hasn't chased Sonic for a whole week because she's been hearing rumors from other fan girls saying that she was too clingy to Sonic. And now Sonic doesn't feel the same without her. What can he do to convince Amy that she's not always a bothersome to him?


**For years of writing or reading SonAmy stories that always involve with Sonic breaking Amy's heart or dating another girl, I decided to write something different than the classic SonAmy fan story.**

 **Official characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

 **I don't own the image.**

* * *

It was a very stressful day for our pink female hedgehog who hasn't chased her blue hero for a week. During the past few days she's been hearing nasty rumors of other fan girls saying that she will never be the one for Sonic because she was too clingy, naive, annoying, and a damsel in distress. It made her think that maybe she should give up and move with her life. But deep down she never gives up on Sonic.

She remembers those times where he comes to save her. But there are those times when she saved him a few times. But does Sonic ever think of her as his hero? Or is he only saving her just to be a hero or just getting the attention from everyone?

Amy sighs in that thought that maybe Sonic isn't a romantic type but she still has a crush on him for a very long time since they first met as kids. She had tried to forget him and move on to someone else but none of them were like Sonic. It was very hard for her to forget him but her heart would not let her. Like her love for Sonic hasn't changed over the years. Sometimes she's worried that if Sonic falls for another girl, would his heart found the right one or would that girl only use him for popularity and fame? Amy would never use Sonic for popularity or fame because she cares for who he is. She would never change him to something else.

"What's the point if I'm just gonna be his only number one fan?" Amy sighs and tries to eat her ice cream but she was too stressed like her stomach didn't feel that hungry.

"Come on, darling. You never give up on big blue. The Amy I know would never give up on her only true hero" The sassy bat said.

"I tried hard to impress him but all I get is ignorance from him. He always ran away whenever I try to talk to him. I don't understand boys" Amy said, pushing her bowl of ice cream aside.

"Boys don't understand girls, darling. Just like my Knuckie doesn't understand me. Even Sonic's dark doppelgänger doesn't understand us girls" Rouge chuckled.

"You mean Shadow? He's just...antisocial. That's who he is. He's the polar opposite of Sonic" Amy said.

"I'm just saying that maybe big blue is just too stubborn to listen to his feelings. He's like the wind and you are the beauty of love. Love that gives him strength because you are always there for him" Rouge said.

"But what if he doesn't want me around? Maybe those fan girls are right. I'm just too clingy and annoying. But I was a young child back then. I'm 12 years old now" Amy said.

"It's not the age, sweetie. It's your personality that makes you who you are" Rouge said.

 **x**

Sonic was at the food court having his chili dog but he did not feel like eating. He never backs down on his chili dog. He felt like something was missing. Or someone. He sighs solemnly because Amy hasn't bothered him for a whole week. It wasn't the same without her warm hugs, her bubbly laughs, hearing her call him 'Sonikku', or asking him on a date.

Yesterday he has been hearing rumors from his other fan girls saying horrible things about Amy. It made him feel upset because Amy was always his number one fan and he would never replace her for someone else because none of them are like her. The only thing that Amy has is her optimism and love. And she never tried to change him for who he is. Other girls try to change him to be popular but he did not want that because the world needs a hero like himself. His speed is always his greatest strength to save the day from Eggman's evilness.

"Sonic, your chili dogs is gonna get cold" His best pal fox said.

"Oh, sorry Tails. I was just in my thoughts" Sonic excused himself.

"You're never this….gloomy" Tails said.

"Okay, I admit. I just heard rumors from other fan girls yesterday who thinks Amy is just some joke to our team" Sonic said, pushing his plate of chili dogs aside.

"Don't you think that maybe you do run away from her so many times? She's 12 years old now. She's not 8 years old" Tails said.

"Yes I know she has grown up but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I need to fix all of this" Sonic said.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. She can't give up on me" Sonic said and sped off to find her.

But was stopped by a few fan girls, "Hey Sonic! Can we hang out with you?" A black cat asked.

"No, he's hanging out with me!" A wolf girl said.

"No thanks. I'm gonna find Amy" Sonic tried to walk away but got grabbed by them.

"Forget her, she's a nobody! She's too clingy" The black cat said.

"Yeah, who needs her? She's so annoying and loud. You can't even stand her" A rude otter said.

This was making Sonic so mad that he was about to explode, "SHUT UP! Amy is not like that! She is the most amazing friend I've known when I saved her from Metal Sonic! Sure she was clingy but she was only a kid back then. She's not the same clingy girl who always chases me around! I was the one who made her like this because I was the one who ran away from her! And she never gives up on me because she was always there for me and she has saved me a few times from danger! So never talk about her like that!" Sonic yelled out loud he stopped talking and blushed by what he said about Amy. He ran off to find Amy.

 **x**

At Amy's house, she was sitting out on her yard on a bench plucking a flower, "He likes me, he likes me not, he likes me, he likes me not, he….Oh, who am I kidding?" Amy threw the flower and is about to head back inside when she heard someone heading her way, "Sonic?" She saw a blue blur approaching.

"Hey Ames" Sonic said with a cocky grin.

But the pink female was in no mood to see him, not because she's mad but because she was too upset and gloomy to talk to him, "Leave me in peace, Sonic" Amy was heading inside and closed the door but Sonic blocks it with his foot.

"What happened to my one and only number one fan girl that never gave up on me?" Sonic said with a gloomy look.

"Is it true that I'm just a worthless girl?" Amy asked him.

"What? No way. Why would I say you're a worthless girl?" Sonic said.

"Because I've been hearing rumors of fan girls saying I'm just a clingy, annoying, nobody girl that would never be Sonic's number one fan girl" Amy said, heading upstairs to her room.

Sonic followed her upstairs and found her laying on the bed sniffling in sadness, "Ames…..It's not true" Sonic said.

"No? Then name one thing about me that isn't true" Amy said.

"You have saved me a few times in the past. You never changed me for who I am because you respect the real me. You never gave up on me or went out with any other male hedgehog to replace me. Even I wanted you to but it's not the same without you. You never used me for popularity" Sonic said, sitting on the side of the bed, "I admit, you were a little annoying in the past but it wasn't you that became so clingy. It was me that made you become like this because I ran away from you so many times. You should blame me, not yourself" Sonic's ears went down.

"But why, Sonic? Why?" Amy wanted more answers.

"Because Eggman would find out you're attached to me and might use you as bait again and try to kill me or you. You know I have a dangerous dark side whenever I get angry. If I lose control I could hurt someone. I'm afraid…..to lose you" Sonic said with sadness.

Amy's eyes filled with tears and she gently hugs Sonic, finally understanding why he runs from her, "So you did all this to protect me?"

"Yes and I'm sorry I was a jerk to you. I had to act cocky and ignorant to protect you. I didn't want you to hate me. I could never replace my only true number one fan girl" Sonic said, nuzzling her quills.

"And I can never replace my hero" Amy said.

"Please don't ever give up on me, Ames. You are the only rose petals beneath my wind" Sonic said, holding her chin up.

Amy smiles a bit and wipes her tears, "I never give up on you Sonikku"

This made Sonic's ears perk up when he heard her say that nickname, "Don't ever let those fan girls steal my heart. Because they are not like you"

"They just don't know love comes from the heart" Amy said.

"You remind me one time I was a werehog, you were not scared of me" Sonic said.

"Because I finally realized it was you who was the werehog after I thought it was not you. But you are finally cured of the curse" Amy said.

"Aaaaarrrooooo" Sonic playfully howled.

"Oh Sonic" Amy giggled.

"But still, I'm just not ready to be in a romantic relationship just yet. Because every hero always has enemies" Sonic said.

"The time will come, Sonikku. But no matter what, my love for you gives you courage like friendship" Amy said.

Amy was stunned by this, Sonic was actually kissing her, "And I trust in you Ames" He smiled.

"You are so cocky sometimes" Amy smirked.

"It's what I do to keep the fun going" Sonic chuckled.

"Come here you!" Amy hugged him tightly.

"Amy! You're squeezing me!" Sonic laughed.

"You're so cute when you laugh" Amy said.

"I'm not cute. I'm handsome" Sonic said.

"Right, my handsome hero" Amy said and placed her head on his chest.

"You're my beautiful rose, Amy" Sonic said.

Amy nods and they sat up on the bed, "Shall we go out?" Amy suggested.

"Sure thing, Ames. And let's have some ice cream too" Sonic said.

"That would be great!" Amy said.

The two hedgehogs head to town to have some ice cream together.

Since that day, Sonic and Amy are now closer than ever to each other. They fight together and Sonic even trains Amy to be a better fighter. And to some fan girls the two hedgehogs were starting to go on dates.

 **The End.**


End file.
